Breaking Free
by FreedomInFountainPens
Summary: Rose is trapped, suffocating in a life she has no control over. Jack is happy, but missing something in his life. When they meet, they unknowingly solve both problems. One shot, modern day.


**(This is a one shot, I'm not in this fandom anymore really, and I planned to write 14 more chapters this length, but I just don't think it's worth it. Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger at the end. You can just use your imagination to the rest.**

 _10th January 2016_

Jack Dawson might look like he had a great life. He had a concrete job, making a decent amount of cash, Monday to Friday. He had great friends, 2 of which were engaged, and always made sure to have a great time. He may not have his parents, but he had an Aunt who loved him as a mother, who would be happy to help him with everything. He had a good house, with good neighbours, and never went hungry. He nay not live in a mansion, or be a millionaire, but he was just fine, on the outside.

If you saw the inside, you'd see something of the same. He was fine, but he wasn't happy. Over 2 years ago, he'd walked in on his long term girlfriend with another guy, in his house, in his bed. He'd gotten closure, having a civil conversation with her and ending everything, tying up every lose end. Except his heart. He had no feelings for her, not anymore, but those around him, and Jack himself, knew that he was still just waiting for the woman that would come into his life, somebody he'd spend forever with.

He wasn't looking for short term, or even long term anymore. Now, he was looking for forever. His Aunt could see this too, but Jack doing nothing but going to work and going around with his friends was not going to find the forever he was looking for. Molly Brown knew her nephew well, and knew he was waiting for that girl, that girl who'd walk into his life and change it for the better, but waiting wasn't going to get him there. He needed to actually get out a little bit more. He could see her brother in him everyday, it was hard not to, what with his overgrown blonde hair, tanned complexion and wide smile. It seemed that the only piece of his mother was in his eyes, which were the same bright, baby blues that hers were, before the fire.

What Molly could also see in Jack, like she saw in his father, was the same longing for love. Jack had always been a naturally romantic person, but he hadn't found a girl who he had felt love for. It broke her heart to see Jack looking bored every single day, watching him practically ignore every one of the flashy, over the top girls with fake breasts and provocative outfits.

It was a blessing in disguise that Molly's corner store was going through a rough patch in business. The family corner store was now ran by herself and her husband, but recently, one of their cashiers had found a new job, and they were not in the position to put out a job offer for a new one. Molly suggested Jack help out, if he wanted to. He decided to do it, thinking he would be helping out Molly, like she had helped him so many times in his life. As soon as the shop reopened after Christmas on the 2nd of January, Jack started working as a cashier, from 4-8 in the evening, as his work was from 9-3, better than most hours. He'd noticed that things were slow before, but now he saw there weren't a lot of people coming in at all. It hurt him to know his Aunt's pride and joy was going through a rough time.

The first week was pretty average, despite the fact he'd noticed business had been boosted a little by all the young women coming in to talk to him, often staying longer than they had to, to just talk with Jack. He found every one of them annoying and desperate, normally talking to them politely for a few minutes, but then going off to the back of the store to pretend to do something.

It was at the start of his second week, that he first saw her. He was just standing behind the counter, texting Fabrizio, when he heard the bell ding in front of him, signalling a customer had walked in. The message he was writing went out the window, because when he laid his eyes on her, he couldn't look away. She walked quickly through the shop, so he didn't see much of her at first, just her wild red hair, piled into a tight bun. She walked around the back aisle for a moment, before returning to the aisle right in front of Jack.

She was quite tall, and had good posture, holding her shoulders back and head up in a more refined manner. When she turned around to face him, her arms holding a large box of eggs, some salad and a bag of marshmallows, he saw how beautiful she truly was. Her skin was pale, but smooth and clear, and complimented her much better than the ridiculous fake tans he saw on some of the other girls. What he really noticed though, was her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of green, he couldn't help but stare into them, and she in return.

She'd not noticed him when she'd first come in, but now she was facing him, she found herself staring. He was tall, and had broad shoulders that were something her boyfriend was definitely lacking. His skin was a natural bronze shade, and stretched over his young looking features perfectly. His lips curved into a smile that she had to look away from, because she knew that she should never find another man even remotely attractive while she had a long term boyfriend. Despite this, she allowed herself a brief glance at his eyes for a moment, her heart beating even faster when she saw they were a light shade of baby blue, a shade she'd never seen somebody's eyes before.

"Good evening." he said cheerfully, his eyes flicking back up to meet hers every few seconds while he scanned her shopping. She couldn't help but meet his eyes, not one bit surprised that he had a lovely deep, but not too deep voice.

"Good evening." she said, returning the smile, not knowing that it was making his heart beat at a pace he could barely keep up with. It was then she saw Molly Brown, a good friend of hers coming bounding out the back room cheerfully. She must have seen Rose, not knowing she had finished moving house, and was settling in.

"Rose, darlin'! I didn't know you were moved in yet!" she exclaimed, going through the little wooden gate to hug the young girl she'd watched come into her shop since she was 5.

"I just finished up today, Molly. I would've stopped in sooner, but it's all been so stressful, and I didn't want to disturb your holidays," Rose said with a smile, thankful to be back with one of the few friends she had.

"Don't be silly! I hope you'll be back more often, I've been missing you!" Molly exclaimed, laughing a little, Rose joining in. Jack couldn't help but stare, his own mind racing to keep up with everything he was seeing. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but this woman was definitely gorgeous, and she knew his Aunt.

"I'll be back more often, I promise." Rose said, smiling, as she pulled out her purse to hand a $10 note to Jack, who was waiting patiently with her things.

"Have you met my nephew Jack? He's been bringing in all the business, the girls love him!" Molly laughs, nudging her now blushing nephew with her shoulder. He handed rose the plastic bag, his finger tips accidentally brushing hers for a quick moment. She looked away from pure embarrassment. She was acting like some kind of love struck teen, despite being in a serious, yet unhappy relationship.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack," Rose said, outstretching her hand to shake his, understanding that she'll be seeing more of him now. Jack returned the handshake, and immediately feel warmth spread through both of their hands. The handshake was brief, because Rose looked at her feet again from embarrassment, barely able to look at the man she had suddenly found so attractive.

"You too. It's Rose, right?" he asked, still smiling at her. His teeth were a pearly white, but not like Cal's were. She always found them to be fake and kind of sinister. Jack's teeth were white, but in a more natural way.

"Yeah..." Rose breathed, clutching her bag in both hands. Molly chuckled while walking through the back of the store to stock some shelves.

Rose checked her overly expensive, heavy watch that her boyfriend bought her, and noticed she was already 5 minutes late getting home.

"I have to get home. I'll see you round, Jack." Rose said, smiling at the man she hoped she would see again.

"See you round, Rose!" he called, as she left the shop. Molly came back around the corner, chuckling at Jack, shaking her head. He was still staring into the space Rose had just left vacant, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Forget it, Jack. She's been in a serious relationship for months now. The man's a cad, truly, but she has no chance of leavin' him." Molly says with a sigh, before bouncing back out of the shop, to the office she has on the back of the building. Jack sighed even harder than Molly did, and went about the rest of the night, batting away the idea of Rose every time it arose in his mind. _She's in a relationship, Jack. TAKEN._

* * *

When Rose arrived in her new home that night, she wasn't surprised to see her boyfriend, Cal Hockley, waiting for her, tapping his foot impatiently. Though they may be dating, mostly her mother's work, is was plain for everyone to see how unhappy she was with the relationship. She'd gone through with it because she thought it was unfair to turn him down, when he'd really not done anything to offend or upset her. Ruth Dewitt Bukater also had a lot of debts, after Rose's father had left and remarried. She didn't blame him for it, her mother was a witch.

She'd been with Cal for almost a year now, and hated every minute. He was just as bad as her mother, in the sense they were both so incredibly old fashioned. They expected Rose to be the picture perfection of ladylike, whatever that was. Rose hated it. She was trapped everywhere she went, and though she didn't show it, she was ready to end it. End everything. It didn't matter anymore to her, because she didn't see a way out of her relationship with Cal, or a way to get away from her mother.

She didn't want to sit around the house, be a housewife to Cal forever, as everybody expected her to do. When she'd bought this house a few blocks down from where she used to live, she knew her mother would think she was buying it to move in with Cal. That wasn't true at all. She just wanted to move out of her Mother's house, because now she had money to do that with. She couldn't ask Cal for the money, because he'd move in with her. Rose's mother was out of the question, so Rose got a job years ago, so if she ever found herself in this situation, she'd be able to escape. But she hadn't.

While at Cal's penthouse one day, she noticed that he had a pretty big padlock on one of his drawers. Cal was out to collect a parcel at the reception, so she had time to get frustrated at his level of secret keeping, and allow herself a peek inside the drawer. It must have been a decoy, because it wasn't even locked, just clipped onto the handle. She knew this was to stop her going in this drawer, because Cal looked over Rose. He thought of her a plain and simple woman, being the rather sexist man he was. Of course, Rose was far more clever and smart than Cal thought. She saw the decoy right away.

There wasn't much in the drawer, but what she did see was a velvet box. The kind of box Rose had seen too many times before, in too many movies. She didn't have to open the box, she already knew what was inside it. An engagement ring. She immediately slammed the drawer shut and left the room, tears in her eyes. It was then, in late November of 2015, that Rose decided her life was pointless. She couldn't marry a man she didn't love, and if she had to, then she couldn't live. It was extreme, but it was true.

The next 2 months went by, and no proposal. Rose was beginning to doubt she'd even seen it, that she had been making it all up. But she knew she hadn't, because Cal was as protective as ever, and she was chastised everywhere she went by her mother, constantly reminded to not even look at the other young men there. It was incredibly frustrating, to the point she didn't even know why she bought the house. It was pointless, seeing as she knew what she was going to do.

When she got home that night, Cal was already there, a cigar in his hand, smoking at the end. That just hit a raw nerve, because Rose had been very, very clear that she couldn't stand men who smoked everywhere they went, especially the way Cal did, smoking cigars like the rich cad he was. Rose scowled when she saw him, smoking away and reading e-mails on his phone. She batted away the scowl, and instead plastered on the neutral, indifferent expression she wore around him.

She truly couldn't stand Cal. He was rude, and looked down on everybody but those as rich as him as if they were dust, and found Rose's friendship with Molly Brown disgraceful, as they were just normal people who ran a corner store. Everywhere they went, Cal had a complaint, or was bossing her around, making her decisions for her, or just generally ticking her off. It took some doing to annoy Rose, because she tried to stay placid and tranquil, but Cal managed to get on every single nerve she had.

"Sweet-Pea. You're late." he said curtly, hit almost black eyes boring into hers. Rose fought a scowl and a snappy remark.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking to Molly and her nephew." she said honestly, putting the groceries she'd bought away in her fridge, and opening the bag of marshmallows. She popped one in her mouth, and Cal grimaced. Rose once again fought back a scowl, but also tears. This wasn't love. This was torture.

"You shouldn't associate with such people Rose, they're money leeches. You shouldn't eat such fattening foods, either." he said, not even looking at her when he said it, one hand scrolling through something or other on his phone, and the other combing his disgustingly greasy hair back. Rose sat right next to him, at the small breakfast bar she'd had installed, because it seemed more casual and modern than a table. She ate another marshmallow.

"Cal, you don't choose who I associate with. Molly is my friend, a good one at that. I simply got caught up meeting her nephew." Rose said coldly, her heart being ripped in 2 by her lack of freedom, a lack of adulthood that she should be allowed. For months, she'd been taking steps towards a precipice, a precipice that nobody could pull her back from. She felt in that moment, that she was right at the edge. One more step and it'll all be over. She was done with everything, and wanted her torture over. She didn't want another day, another second of this. If she couldn't break out, she had to remove herself. Even if she still wanted to live, she knew that was impossible now. She was trapped.

"I didn't know she had a nephew." Cal said just as coldly, taking the bag of confections from Rose forcefully, tossing them away. Rose scowled, but bit the inside of her cheek to stop from letting it show.

"Yes, he recently started working at the store. You should come meet them sometime, you know." Rose said, knowing full well that this would greatly annoy him. Maybe, if this worked, he would leave her alone. Alone to contemplate how to tell those she cared about that it wasn't there fault, and to let Cal and her Mother know it was theirs.

"Are you joking?! You want _me,_ to come and meet your little gutter rat friends?! Think again Rose, you know I do not involve myself with such. Goodnight." he said angrily, his voice raised highly enough that Rose started to worry he would hit her. She wasn't immune to his rage, and the large bruise on her back proved that. She'd just made a little comment, nothing of importance, but he took it the wrong way, and threw her against the banister in her new home. Worth another sprint towards that precipice.

Cal marched towards the door, and slammed it on his way out, pulling his black Mercedes Benz away from her townhouse. It was then that Rose broke. She screamed, tossing everything on the bar to the floor, pulling the pins from her hair away frantically. Tears spilled over her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She stopped, looking into the mirror on the other side of the room. She raced up the stairs, going through drawers all over the house, leaving their contents all over the floor.

She finally found what she was looking for, and ripped at the paper to make small squares. She wrote down the notes in quite messy handwriting, and signed them.

 _Dear Molly,_

 _This is not your fault. Don't ever think it was, because this was fully my own decision. I hate everything, I have no freedom and I'm trapped in a society of arrogant, rich people I detest. Cal is a disgusting man, and I know my Mother will never allow me to break it off, seeing her debt. This is the only way. I'm sorry, because you have been a great friend to me for as long as I can remember. I can only thank you, and wish you a very happy life._

 _-Rose_

Rose wrote out a few other letters, saying similar things. 2 or 3 were to old friends who she kept in touch with, 1 was to her best friend Trudy, and she wrote another to her Father, whom she hadn't seen in 2 years. It just went to show how along she really was. With all the notes written out, she enveloped a few of them, and set out of the house, her long red blouse top and its dangling beads clicking as she ran, almost tripping over her short red heels. She didn't even bother with a jacket, so the cold January wind nipped at her skin, yet she didn't even notice.

Rose kept running, sprinting through the streets until she reached Molly's store. It was just closing for the night, but before it could, she ran into the store like a bat out of hell, knocking over whoever was trying to lock the door. They turned around, presumably to shout at her from trying to get in and knocking her over, and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving the last note on the counter. The rest she would leave on her when she did it, so they would get sent to the right people, she hoped.

Rose whipped her head around to face whoever had grabbed her arm, the touch warming her, and comforting her at the same time. The face she looked into was no other than Jack, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. Rose was speechless, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Rose? Oh my God, are you okay?" he asked, his voice had a tone of panic to it. He looked her up and down quickly, to see if she was hurt, and didn't see any injuries, thankfully.

"I-I, let go of me, please!" Rose sobbed, and Jack immediately let go, yet with a slight hesitation. Rose gave him one last look, and pressed the note into his hand, before hurtling herself across the street, running for the train tracks nearby. She didn't get very far, because about 2 streets down, she heard another set of footsteps chasing her, running at the same speed, as if to catch her but not be noticed. Rose spun around on the cobbles, but didn't stop completely, still taking steps backwards through the street. Jack was chasing her, his legs speeding through the freezing air with ease. Rose stopped, and wondered why in hell he was following her, when she was clearly a mess.

"J-Jack, what are you doing? J-Just go home, please!" Rose cried, her shoulders shaking and feet going numb with the cold. She bolted forward once more, not turning to look at Jack, who was still racing after her. When she got to the train station, she didn't stop, she just kept running. She made sure the letters were safely tucked in the back pocket of her jeans, before standing at the end of path way, at the edge of the track. She toed the edge of it, prepared to step forward at any moment, when she saw a train coming.

Just as one approached, and she took a last breath, she was shocked to feel a warm hand on her arm, and a low voice saying,

"Don't do it."

* * *

Jack stood just behind her, watching her with utmost concern, as the train sped past. Rose cried once more, knowing that her chance had just flown past, and she would now have to wait for another. Jack stood behind her, the note in his hand, his hand slowly tightening around her arm, yet still gently, pulling her back with caution.

"N-No! You don't understand, I-I have to do this!" Rose cried, taking a step forward, once again perching herself on the track.

"No, Rose, you don't. Please, step away from the edge, it'll be okay, please just step back. You have a life ahead of you, don't waste it!" Jack called out with desperation, and pleading in his voice. Rose turned to him, her green orbs meeting his blue ones. The look in his eyes was one of sincerity and honesty, which Rose immediately trusted. Yet, she didn't move.

"I don't have a l-life ahead of me! I-I can't do t-this anymore..." she sobbed, and almost fell onto the track from that alone, but after a moment, she expected Jack to leave. Yet, he didn't, and simply held her arm lightly. Rose shivered, and turned back to the track, ignoring her racing heart.

"Rose, it will get better. I promise, just please step away from the track." he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper, pleading with her. Rose contemplated it for a moment, before taking a step back, and then another. She turned around, and shivered, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Jack immediately took of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. They had only met 2 or 3 hours ago, yet he was pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Sshhh...it's okay, it's okay...you're gonna be fine." he said, before pulling her gently towards a bench. The next train hurtled past, and Rose felt a strange and surprising wave of relief. She had a second chance, and even if it seemed grim, she owed it to Jack.

"Thank you...I'm sorry, I'm such a mess, I-I've been thinking about this for m-months, and I just...after tonight, I-I'd just had enough." she said honestly, sniffing and pulling Jack's dark jacket closer around her shoulders.

"Don't apologise. You wanna talk about it?" he said, looking into her eyes again. He wasn't demanding an answer, he was suggesting she talk about it. The tone of voice was refreshing to Rose.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I-I have a b-boyfriend...I hate him, to put it bluntly. But I know he's going to p-propose, and my Mother would kick me out on the streets and take away my house if I broke up with him...so I thought if I jumped, m-maybe it'll all go away. I suppose...I suppose I don't want to die, I just don't want to live this life." Rose confessed, the shame hanging over her shoulders at the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done forcing her eyes to the floor.

"That's bloody awful...but not your fault. Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered, holding his hand out to her. Her own hands were shaking, but she ignored that, and shook her head in a vehement no.

"Anywhere but there..." Rose breathed, her breath creating a puff of white air in front of her. It must be freezing.

"Well, we are at a train station..." Jack suggested, gesturing to the ticket machine just next to Rose. Rose's eyes widened at what he was suggesting.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, not totally sure what he was saying.

"Well, is there anywhere you've ever wanted to go?" Jack asked, standing up and facing the machine.

"I-I've always wanted to go to Europe. London, Paris, Milan, Amsterdam...I've never had the chance. My mother always said that travelling the world was a foolish dream...I beg to differ." Rose said with a sad chuckle.

"Okay, so one train ticket to New York city, and then...maybe a plane across the Europe somewhere?" Jack shrugged causally. Rose stood up to her feet, just before Jack put some coins into the machine.

"What? Jack, you can't be serious-" Rose started, staring at him in disbelief.

"Rose, you need this, just trust me." Jack said, once again asking her to trust him. It didn't take much. He literally just saved her life.

"OK...but let me pay." Rose started, but was cut off by Jack putting a finger to his own lips.

"No, you don't have to. I'll pay." Jack said, pushing coins into the machine, and tearing off the 2 tickets with ease. Rose stared at him with wonder, her mouth agape. She'd never seen such freedom, such ability to make their own decisions without caring about the opinions of others. He stepped towards her, handing her her ticking with a flourish, causing Rose to laugh.

"Is this actually happening?" Rose asked, grinning, excitement for an adventure of freedom seeping in. Jack laughed, and pinched her. Rose gasped and laughed a little harder.

"Did that hurt?" Jack asked, grinning at her.

"Yeah," Rose said, smiling with her teeth, something she hadn't done for a while.

"Then this is actually happening," Jack smiled at her, with a boyish grin that looked very attractive on him. Rose suddenly forgot her Mother, Cal, and her problems. She was free. At least for now, she was free. She couldn't help the wide smile on her face. Even if it was someone she'd only just met, somebody was giving her the freedom to escape. And she was immediately thankful.

Jack had done this before. He had settled in Philadelphia a couple of years ago, but before that, he had spent a good 4 years just roaming the planet, finding himself and making his own way in the world. He of course wanted to do it again, maybe go to other places, but he had a great job offer at the time, which he took. He made sure to get a house near his Aunt Molly, the only family he had left. Now, to be giving somebody in need of it the opportunity to travel the world and find themselves, felt just as good. Like he was giving something back, as well as gaining it in the form of a new adventure around the globe.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes, or anything!" Rose exclaimed, and he was starting to worry they wouldn't get far, because Rose might not like this life, of being just average with wealth. Jack and his minimal family were not rich by any means, they were just middle class. Rose, as he had been told, was very, very rich. Or, at least she came from a rich family. Molly had told him about how Rose was often told not to work, because she had the riches to never work a day. Yet, Rose always wanted a job, and was so saddened by being told she couldn't have one. It was terribly unfair.

"It's fine, we'll buy some in New York. Are you sure you want this, Rose?" Jack asked, his eyes full of that same honesty and genuineness that Rose very much appreciated. Rose thought about it for a moment, but it was a clear no brainier. Of course she wanted this. This was a chance to find herself, her freedom, and to break free from the suffocating cage that was her life. She nodded vehemently.

"Yes, yes, of course I do. I'm sorry...this is so weird. I just met you a few hours ago and now you're helping me run off on the adventure of a lifetime." Rose said, shaking her head and chuckling lightly. Jack just grinned at her.

"Yeah, it's strange all right. Are you 100% sure about this Rose? I don't want to drag you to New York for you to change your mind." Jack said, his voice not harsh or frustrated, in a "Stupid rich girl" tone. He was speaking in a respectful tone, like he saw her as a human being. It was beyond refreshing to Rose. He was speaking to her in a caring manner.

"Yes, I'm totally sure. I really owe you for this, Jack." Rose said, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"You don't owe me anything. Friends, right?" he said, smirking at her with a cheeky look in his eye. He looked like a 10 year old kid being told he was going to Disney World in the summer.

"Friends." Rose said, with a short giggle. It seemed bizarre to her, but that was okay. It had happened fast, but now there was a train pulling into the station, taking them from Philadelphia to New York. Rose froze when she saw it. She was trying to jump in front of this train less than an hour ago, and now she was boarding it? This truly was insane.

"Last chance." Jack said, stepping onto the almost empty train and holding out a hand for her. Rose immediately took it, jumping onto the train with Jack. She checked the pockets of her jeans. Although they were basically useless, she had chosen the only pair with pockets that night. She had her phone, in a case that contained all her bank cards. Which, she knew, had over a million dollars on from her very rich father. She almost squealed when she realised how lucky she had gotten, but she held it back.

She followed Jack through the train, gasping lightly when it jerked, pulling away from the station. Jack slid into one of the booths and Rose slid into the other side. She was just about to tell Jack how she had enough money to go anywhere she wanted, but she was cut off by her phone ringing. She paled. This could only be bad. Rose pulled it out her pocket, and looked at the caller ID. Her Mother. She answered angrily, pressing the answer button sharply with her thumb. As soon as she had, her Mother's very loud, very shrill voice echoed through the booth she and Jack were in.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! Where in God's name are you?!" she shouted down the phone, making Rose snarl. "I just arrived at your house, after a phone call from Caledon. He says you've been mingling with the money leeches at the shop, and I came to tell you not to, yet, you are not here. So, where are you, Rose?!"

"I'm on a train right now Mother. Heading straight for New York. Then we're going off to Europe, either Paris or London, I'll decide. And you can tell Cal that the engagement is off. You know I never liked him, let alone love him. Don't even think of coming after me, both of you." Rose snapped coldly. Her eyes drifted over to Jack, who was looking out the window, pretending not to listen, but Rose could tell he was.

"Excuse me?! Rose, I am your mother! How will you survive in New York, or London?! It is no place for a young woman like yourself, all on her own." Her Mother said, her voice quietened ever so slightly. Rose could tell it wasn't out of worry, or care, all out of anger. It just flared Rose up more.

"I'm not alone Mother. I'm with Molly's nephew, Jack. He was kind enough to stop me from committing suicide, and he's here with me now. Goodbye Mother." Rose said, hanging up the phone immediately. She then blocked both her Mother and Cal from her phone, so they wouldn't bother her. She hoped to never see either of them again for the rest of her life.

Rose sighed, then laughed. She was free of them. She'd done it. She'd put her Mother in her place, and called off the wedding. Tears welled in her eyes, but she batted them away. She couldn't be all emotional now, even if they were happy tears, tears of freedom. She had to be strong now. Jack was no longer staring out the window, and was looking straight into her eyes, a look of pride on his face.

"You did it. Well done, Rose." he said quietly, smiling at her. Rose couldn't help but smile back.

A few minutes later, however, her eyes started drooping. She was utterly exhausted. Jack must have noticed this, because he stood up and walked out, returning with a blanket, presumably from the small kiosk in the car behind theirs. Rose was already half-asleep, her head leaning on the window. She was just dropping off when Jack slid into the compartment behind her, offering her the blanket. Jack handed it, but she didn't see that, because everything had already gone black for her, and she was sleeping soundly, though uncomfortably. Jack smiled at her, and sat closer, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder. Before he could stand up and sit on his side of the booth, Rose turned slightly, putting her head on his shoulder subconsciously.

Jack smiled, making sure to stay awake while she slept, so they wouldn't miss their stop at New York.

* * *

"Rose...Rose, wake up." Jack said quietly, gently shaking Rose's shoulders to wake her. Rose blinked for a few moments, confused as to where she was. She then remembered last night, and a rush hit her. She was in New York, she was free and now she could explore the world. Jack had saved her life last night and was travelling with her.

Rose sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Good morning," Rose said, cheerfully, yawning. Then she noticed, she'd fallen asleep on Jack's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, you probably got no sleep-" Rose started, rushing her sentences, but Jack once again chuckled, smiling at her. His smile was so natural and genuine it was perfect to Rose.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. Besides, I thought you might like to change or have something to eat before we get to New York." Jack said considerately, stepping to the side so Rose could get out.

"We're not there yet?" Rose asked, a confused look on her face. How long had she been asleep for?

"No, we're about half an hour away." Jack said with a laugh. Rose rolled her eyes playfully and walked out the car, picking up a few things at the kiosk. She got some spray deodorant, a hairbrush, and a disposable camera, as well as 2 bottles of water. She wanted to remember this trip. They didn't have any clothes, but they did have showers, even if they only ran for 5 minutes.

Rose took one, but she made sure to be quick because she didn't like how thin the curtains were. Anybody could walk in and see her through it, really. She made sure to take the shower head away from the wall, keeping her hair dry. While walking back to her seat with Jack, she had a sudden idea. She knew Cal would come looking for her. She had told her mother a few hours ago that she was heading for New York. It was still very early in the morning, it was pitch black outside, but soon, it would be light, and her fiery red curly hair would make her pretty easy to find if Cal did happen to come looking.

Rose went back to the bathroom, a packet of blonde hair dye in her hand. She opened it in front of the sink, following the instructions on the packet. When she left the room, she had a head of blonde, curly hair. She slid onto the opposite side of the booth to where Jack was, smirking and flicking her hair over her shoulder to see his reaction. He looked up when she flipped it over her shoulder. His jaw dropped. Rose giggled.

"I don't want them to find me, in case they come looking." Rose explained, shrugging. Jack just smiled.

"Smart. I was going to ask...do you have any money on you? I can't really afford 2 plane tickets to Europe right now-" Jack started, clearly feeling guilty about asking her to pay. This was her adventure after all.

"I have a few bank cards. Even if my mother disables them, I have one from my Dad, which has a lot of money on it. I don't mind paying." Rose said, her words a relief to Jack. She pulled out her phone, went to JFK airport's website, and began looking at flights. She didn't want to spend any time in New York, it held bad memories from when she was forced to date Cal, as well as where her Father moved out. She looked through the website, seeing there were a handful of tickets left in economy, for cheap last minute prices. Rose turned her phone around, showing Jack the flight from New York to Paris in 7 hours.

"That looks good. Where are we heading to, anyways?" Jack asked, which pleased Rose. She hated not being in control, it was the whole reason she had tried to jump in front of a train. Now, Jack was giving her full control over where they went.

"Well, I'd like to go to Paris, then London, and Milan. I would like to see the Berlin Wall, too. I think once we've done that, maybe we can go to Australia or New Zealand? I've always wanted to see Tokyo, too, so if you would like to, then that would be the plan." Rose suggested, relaxing a little in her seat. Jack thought about if for a moment. He'd been given another job offer, to be a criminal artist in the Police Station near where he lived. He wouldn't have to start until June, so he'd have plenty of time to travel the globe with Rose.

"That sounds great. I just need to call my work, tell them I'm quitting," Rose's jaw dropped, immediately open to tell him not to, but Jack just laughed, and continued. "I have another job offer, starting in June. I have enough cash to hold out until then." Jack explained, calling his work. Rose let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, hoping she wasn't utterly screwing up Jack's life.

"Hey, I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but another job offer came up, and I have some business to attend to in New York, so I suppose this was the only way to do it. I'm not going to be able to work for you any more. Yes, yes. That's fine. I hope you find a replacement soon, thanks." Jack said, wrapping up his phone call, only for another to come through. Rose merely laughed at Jack's mock annoyance.

"Oh...hey, Molly." Jack started, but Rose could hear Molly Brown shouting down the phone at Jack, her voice panicked.

"Jack, where are you? Ruth Dewitt Bukater came marching into my store this morning, demanding I give her Rose back, saying she was with you. Is she?" Molly asked, clearly flustered.

"Yeah, Molly, the girl's a mess. She tried to jump in front of a train a couple hours ago, and I talked her out of it. She needs an escape, so we're on a train to New York. I'm sorry I can't work at the shop right now, but Rose needs this." Jack said earnestly. Rose smiled. He really did care.

"Oh, goodness me! Jack, I hope you take care of her. Ruth is pretty darn furious!" Molly said, her tone now more concerned for their well being than Rose's Mother giving her trouble.

"I'll take care of her Molly, I swear. Rose doesn't want anything to do with her Mom anyways, I don't blame her. From what I've heard, she's a witch. Anyways, we're almost at New York. I'll call you when we get to Paris, okay?" Jack said, wanting to wrap up the phone call and get back to talking to Rose. She was interesting to talk to, not like the other mindless chatter normal rich people spoke in.

"Paris?! Jack, where in hell are you taking the girl?" Molly laughed down the phone.

"I'm not taking her anywhere, she wants to see the world. Goodbye Molly," Jack laughed along.

"Goodbye, sonny!" Molly called, hanging up the phone. Rose smiled. Although she knew from Molly that Jack only had her and her husband, they were a good example of family. They held more love and care in their little fingers than Cal and her Mother had in their entire bodies. It didn't make Rose jealous, it just made her more excited for this freedom. This freedom she secured when she pressed buy on the plane tickets she'd been looking at. In a day, she'd be in Paris. But she had to spend the next 7 hours in New York.

The train jerked again, before lolling to a stop. She looked out the window, as did Jack. This used to be her home, less than 5 years ago. She didn't mind moving, but it was her family falling apart that hurt. She wanted to go with her Father, but even as a lawyer, her mother had secured custody immediately. Who else would be her damn meal ticket?

Jack stood up, Rose following him. When she checked her watch, she noted it had just gone midnight. The flight wasn't until 6 in the morning, so they had another 4-5 hours to burn.

"Is there anything you wanna see here? Or do you just wanna go running through streets?" Jack asked, so causally Rose almost missed it. Yet, she didn't, and looked at him with a quizzical expression that made Jack laugh.

"I'll be honest with you...this place has some bad memories." Rose admitted, looking away as to hide the sadness that she was feeling as she remembered how much she missed her Father.

"Running through the streets it is then. You're lucky you're wearing trainers." Jack snickered, but Rose still stood unsure, Jack's jacket still around her shoulders. Her now blonde hair waved in the wind.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, feeling rather silly. She'd never really been allowed to run as a child.

"Just run through the streets, it's easy. You can yell if you want, too." Jack explained, before sprinting off, running off the train platform and onto the street nearby. Rose gasped, and chased after him. She kept running, following his white shirt and blonde hair darting through the streets. After a minute or two, Rose laughed loudly. This really was a rush, the wind moving aside as she ran through the streets, with no limit. She didn't have to pace herself, she wasn't told to stop, she could just run. Ahead of her, she heard Jack yell something that sounded like "FREEDOM!"

Rose followed suit, yelling out the word as well. They must have ran a mile already, and her lungs were burning, her legs were aching, yet she didn't stop. She shrieked when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, panicking. She whipped her head around to see Jack, in hysterical laughter, standing behind her. He must've stopped, waiting for her behind the black car. Rose put both hands on his shoulders and gave him a shove in mock indignation and anger, but the attempt only made her laugh as hard as Jack was.

The pair caught their breath for a moment, before Rose sprinted off on her own, craving that rush once more. Jack was surprised to see how quickly she caught onto this freedom. Jack immediately raced after her, watching her run and holler and cheer. He caught up to her quickly, laughing with her as their feet pounded on the tarmac, their breaths heavy.

They didn't want to stop, but Rose's legs were shaking and her lungs were on fire. It didn't help that both were starving from the night. Jack's stomach grumbled.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Jack asked, to which Rose nodded. She then realised she had no idea where she was, in her 12 years of life here, she'd never once been to this area. She kept walking, holding her shoulders back. She didn't want to be that girl who backed down to other people anymore, she wanted to be herself, to make her own way in the world. This was merely the beginning.

Jack walked beside her, not in front of her, leading the way. He let her choose. It was a great feeling for Rose to be treated like somebody's equal, not their inferior. They walked through the streets, Jack checking his phone to see if any diners were nearby.

"Did you book those plane tickets?" Jack asked casually, as they walked through the vacant streets to a 24 hour McDonald's, a place Rose had heard a lot about, but had never tried. Her mother forbid any kind of fast food. What a scandal if her daughter had any extra weight!

"Yes, I did." Rose said with a giddy grin, as she eagerly walked into the restaurant. The man behind the counter looked very tired, but Rose didn't mind. Jack looked at her, waiting for her to order, but she had no idea what to try.

"Wait, have you never had a McDonald's before?!" he exclaimed, not in a judgemental way, but in a surprised way. Rose shook her head. "Try the Big Mac, and get a milkshake." he recommended, and Rose was thankful.

"I'll have a Big Mac and a vanilla milkshake please." Rose said politely. The man nodded, and tapped a few buttons on a screen in front of him, before asking Jack what he wanted.

"Big Mac and a coke, please." Jack asked, before the man pressed a few more buttons and asked for $10.50 in a dull, monotone voice. Rose pulled out her credit card, but Jack stopped her. He handed the man some coins, before standing over to the side. He slid over to a small bar, where he squirted some ketchup into small paper pots. Rose stepped forward unexpectedly, and filled her own pot. Jack laughed watching her try it for herself, knowing although it was a small one, it was still a victory for her.

Meanwhile, Jack stepped over to a tray with their food on it, taking it out of the man's hands, and sitting across from Rose in a booth in the corner. Neither of them would say so, but it was a strange rush, running all over the place, hiding from people. It felt like they were criminals, even though they weren't, they were just 2 young people, one helping the other to find their freedom.

He handed Rose the cardboard box with her burger in it, her fries and her milkshake. While Jack immediately took a bite out of his burger, and a sip of his coke, Rose looked at the food, a little unsure of where to begin. She'd eaten fries before, sure, so she put a few in her mouth, gingerly dipping it in the ketchup. After a good few minutes of this, Jack looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Rose got the message, and picked up the burger, taking a small calculated bite of it. She put the food down, her eyebrows furrowed, until her eyes widened. It was delicious. Like 100 different flavours together.

She picked up the burger again, and took a huge bite. Her Mother would scold her, but Jack just smiled. It was just the start of Rose discovering herself. She kept eating, loving the flavour of both her burger and the milkshake. Jack laughed, watching her devour the food like it was her last meal.

"Do you mind if we go and get some clothes when we get out of here? I won't need much, but I'd really like to get out of these jeans..." Rose said honestly, putting one last fry in her mouth before laughing at the effort. "That was good, I'm not gonna lie." she laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so by how fast you ate it. It's about 2AM now, so we can just pick up some stuff at the airport. Travel light." Jack said, slurping his coke. Rose nodded. Then her phone started vibrating violently on the table, or at least it seemed that way to her. She was scared to pick it up, in fear that they had found her.

She gingerly picked it up, her hands stiff. She put the phone on speaker, wanting Jack to hear whatever it was so she wouldn't be met with somebody unsavoury yelling into her ear. Cal's voice echoed through the space around them, causing Rose to growl angrily. She didn't even hear what he said, just a few words about "whore" "foolish" and "vagabond" before she hung up abruptly, making a mental note not to answer any more calls from numbers she didn't know. They couldn't keep coming after her.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Rose groaned, burying her face in her hands. Jack put his hand on her wrist, pulling it away from her face, leaving a strand of hair loose over her eye.

"Don't worry about it. In a few hours, we'll be on a plane to Paris, and I'm fairly certain they won't be able to follow us on there." Jack said reassuringly. Rose took his words and took them to heart, making a mental note to remember them when she feared her family or Cal would follow her.

"You're right, Jack. Tell me if I'm being a drag, okay?" Rose asked, wrapping Jack's jacket tighter around her shoulders without even realising it.

"You're not being a drag, Rose. Come on. We should probably go to the airport, we can draw on the people in magazines." Jack suggested, sliding their rubbish into the bin and handing their tray back to the man at the counter. Rose chuckled at the idea, stepping up and following him out the door, back into the chilly January air of New York City.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"We just buy some magazines and a pen and draw on the people in them. It's pretty funny, it's a good thing to do when you're waiting for things." Jack explained, as they walked through the streets in the direction of airport.

"Sounds fun, actually." Rose admitted, turning around and walking backwards, admiring the bright lights of the city against the black sky. It was a beautiful sight. Jack walked backwards with her, both of them looking quiet ridiculous as they admired their surroundings in awe.

"Wow...I've always loved cities at night..." Rose breathed, admiring the view. Jack was no longer watching the view, but his eyes were on her. He knew she was in no position to start looking for romance or a relationship, and he also knew he wasn't here to be anything more than a friend helping her discover the world and break free, but he couldn't help thinking she looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing much make-up, and Jack thought that her natural face looked more beautiful than all the other girls with dense make-up, packed onto their faces.

They spun back around, following directions on Rose's phone to JFK airport. They both hoped it wasn't far, but Rose's huge phone said it was just under a mile. Rose detested the thing, wishing she could just have a normal phone. She had to change it all the time, too, because there was a new model that cost more, and would hence be more impressive at dinner parties and silly galas.

The pair kept walking through the city in comfortable silence, until Rose spoke up.

"You know, I was never meant to live with my mother. I was meant to live with my father, when they divorced. He remarried a year after he divorced my mother, and I'm not allowed to speak about him. I know from the lawyer who took care of my parents divorce that my Father wanted custody, but my Mother would fight tooth and nail for me, and it would be far cheaper and easier if custody of me wasn't involved. My mother moved us away from here before he even had a chance to say any more than goodbye to me, because the lawyer told me he was going to tell me he'd be back for me, that when things got settled he'd come back an get custody, but then my mother got a restraining order out on him, and I haven't seen him since, because he isn't allowed near me. I hate her for it, and I hate her for putting me in a relationship with someone 13 years older than me. It's all for money, you know. In this day and age, she's calling the shots on who I'm with. It's blackmail, she dangles my home and safety above my head because she knows I have nobody to turn to. She calls me selfish when I tell her to call it off, even though it's her who's being selfish, refusing to get a job because she's so old fashioned. It's ridiculous, really, because if it weren't for that restraining order, I wouldn't be here. Yet, here I am. " Rose said, admitting a secret she had kept locked up for years, that she resented her mother for keeping her from her father, the only parent who'd ever given a damn about her. Jack just stared at her, an anger in his eyes at how unfair everything had been for her.

"That's disgusting. You're mother's the devil for doing that to you, Rose. Arranged marriages should be illegal, but they aren't, and it's unfair that you happened to be in one. I know from Molly how he treats you, too, so don't think any of this is your fault. You don't ever have to see them again, I promise. If you want, when we get back, you can move in with me. Or you can buy your own apartment, and get a restraining order from the pair of them." Jack said firmly, making Rose smile. If she'd said what she had to anyone else, they would've been disgusted and rang her mother or Cal straight away, and things would've been even worse, but here Jack was, giving her hope and telling her it would be okay, and it wasn't her fault. Jack was already becoming her closest friend, and she'd only known him a few hours. It just went to show how few friends she really had.

"That's why I owe you everything. My mother knows if I took off I'd have nowhere to go, because yes I'd have money, but I don't know where my father lives and I have no other relatives or friends far away from here. You're literally one of the only friends I have." Rose confessed, fighting away the tears in her eyes. It wasn't until she said it aloud did she realise how abusive and horrific the whole situation had gotten.

"You don't owe me anything, but you're welcome anyways. I'm involved now, so you don't ever have to go back, you can just stick with me if you want. Friends, right?" Jack said again, repeating what he asked Rose at the train station.

"Friends. Good friends, actually. Nobody's ever been so kind to me." Rose said with a shy smile, pulling a strand of hair that was dangling over her eye behind her ear.

"You can't have met many people then. I enjoy travelling too, Rose. How far to the airport?" Jack asked, peeking at her phone. Rose held it out.

"Whoa, is that an iPhone XR?!" Jack exclaimed, holding his hand out to take a look. Rose immediately handed him the object, not caring if he smashed it or threw it away.

"Yeah. It's not all that great, I have to change it every time a new model comes out. More impressive at galas, you see." Rose said in a dull, monotone voice.

"Well, that's stupid. By the way, that ring you've got on, is that insured?" Jack asked out of the blue. Rose held her hand up, one finger much heavier with the weight of a ring she viewed as awfully ugly sitting on it. It was a thick yellow gold band, with a massive diamond on top. Another 3 large diamonds sat on either side of it, with smaller ones embedded in the band. Rose looked up at Jack, confused as to why he asked if the ring was insured.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't bother, they can buy another. Why?" Rose asked, trying not to come off as standoffish.

"I was just thinking, if the engagement's off and the ring isn't insured, why not just throw it away? Get rid of it, it's just tying you to him, isn't it? What's his name?" Jack suggested, and Rose's eyes widened. It was a great idea, she could easily get rid of it and fly off to France, leaving it behind, forever hopefully.

"Cal Hockley. He's a bastard, I'm not gonna lie." Rose stated, before an idea occurred to her. Across the street, a woman much older than the pair was huddled in a moth eaten blanket, her eyes tired and her skin wrinkled. She was shivering, and coughing. Immediate pity hit Rose, and without even thinking, she stepped away from Jack and straight toward the homeless woman. The woman looked up, her eyes fearful, expecting Rose to shout at her. Rose held herself with a posture and air that a person from a well off background did, and it wouldn't be the first time someone from money had given her sharp words for simply not having a home, and freezing on the street.

Instead, Rose slid the ring off her finger, and handed it to the woman. Neither of them moved for a moment, and Jack was behind Rose, wondering what the hell she was doing. Then they both realised, Rose was giving the woman the ring. The woman blinked, not moving or taking he ring. _Was Rose being serious?!_

"Take it. If you sell it, make sure you get at least 20,000. They'll trick you into saying it's not worth that, but it is. It should support you for a while. I wish you the best." Rose said kindly, dropping the ring into the woman's shaking hand. Just as Rose turned away, the woman croaked, very quietly.

"God bless you, child." she said, Rose's head turning to smile and nod at her, before she turned and walked away down the street with Jack. He walked with her again, but his mouth was hanging open a bit, completely in awe of the extraordinary act of kindness. Every minute, Jack found himself being more and more in awe of Rose, and how strong and kind she truly was.

They kept walking, and walking, Rose admiring the sights, but being reminded of her father more and more. Eventually, they found themselves at JFK airport, and stepped in out the cold immediately. They still had 3 hours before their flight, so Rose made sure to buy some essentials first. She may be diving head first into the adventure of a lifetime, but she had some common sense. She bought a pack of toothbrushes, toothpaste, some hair bobbles (her long hair did get in the way at times), a couple of magazines, a pen and some snacks for the plane. It was so fun to have so much control and liberty.

Jack smiled at her when she rejoined him.

"What'd you get?" he asked, sidling in beside her as they walked towards security.

"Just the essentials. Some magazines and a couple of pens too, don't worry." she added with a chuckle, making Jack's face light up with yet another smile. They continued through the airport, until they arrived at security. Rose had done this only once before, and she could barely remember it, being so young. She hesitated a little when they got to the front of the line, but Jack put a gentle hand on her back, easing her forward.

"Take your shoes off, and put all your stuff in one of them trays. Just walk through there when they tell you to." he said quietly, in such a reassuring, comforting voice Rose couldn't help but feel more confident and less alone. She stepped forward, taking off her trainers as Jack said, putting them and the tings she'd just bought into a plastic tray, sliding it along a conveyor belt. She waited for a moment, before an employee waved a hand to move her forward. She stepped forward, walking through the machine, collecting her things at the end. It was thrilling for her to discover she was becoming a stronger person already. Never in a million years did she expect to go on such a trip.

Rose collected her things, put her shoes back on, and walked up to Jack, who was waiting patiently. It was then that Rose heard a familiar voice yell out,

"ROSE! DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THAT PLANE!"

It was Cal. He had followed her all the way here from Philadelphia. Rose cursed herself internally for telling her mother she was going to Paris without even realising it. Now Cal knew where she was going, and might even have a ticket to follow her. He seemed to be in security somewhere, but Rose froze when she saw he had just gotten through, and was getting very strange stares from employees and other people. It didn't seem to phase Cal, who kept running towards her, trying to pull his shoes off.

Jack looked at her instantly, silently asking what to do. Rose started dragging him through the doors, into Duty-Free. "It's Cal, run!" she shouted, before dashing, her hand still in Jack's as they ran through the shops, careful not to break anything. Cal was still chasing them, his face contorted in a hideous grimace. He looked so angry steam may as well be coming out of his ears and nose.

"STOP RIGHT NOW, ROSE!" he bellowed, before Jack pulled her, causing her to dart around a corner, behind a well placed table covered in ties. They froze, praying Cal didn't see them. Rose was no longer filled with despair from being followed, she was filled with anger, furious anger. Yet, she kept it in, because soon enough, Cal's rapid footsteps echoed on the floor behind them, being abruptly stopped just as he passed them.

"Sir, SIR! You are causing a fuss, now I'd like to see your ticket and passport." A rather frustrated man said curtly. Jack and Rose both held in a laugh, resisting a peek over the table at Cal's infuriated and flustered face.

"Get out my way! My fiance has been taken by a gutter rat, I don't have time for this." Cal exclaimed, angrily shouting at the man.

"If I don't see your ticket right now, sir, you're going to have to come with me." the man said, sounding more cool now.

"I-I, here. See, New York to London, leaving at 7. Her Mother told me herself, she's going off to London. Now let me past!" Cal exclaimed, before running off after a Rose that simply wasn't there. The pair stood up, laughing so hard their ribs hurt.

"He-He's going to London!" Rose cackled, laughing loudly, her hand on Jack's chest. Jack laughed just as hard, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders as they headed for their flight. In a few hours, they'd be off to Paris. Off on a wild journey of travelling. Off on the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
